Into the Well
by Florentic Waver
Summary: Allen, Lavi, and Kanda appear in the InuYasha universe, along with a bunch of Akuma who are after Kagome for some reason! What is that reason? And why does Kanda keep looking at Kagome like that? KanxKag; jealous InuYasha  Allenxoc and Lavixoc later R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome hugged herself quietly, there was so much blood around her, and she didn't know what had happened. Only that, someone had been trying to kill her, but why her? She didn't know what was happening, all she knew that InuYasha had ran into the woods saying he smelt something up ahead, Miraku, Shippo, and Sango went with him, leaving Kagome alone.

Suddenly huge metallic like machines, with guns all around them appeared around Kagome. They were mumbling something like _**"The pure one must die" **_She gulped backing up thinking of calling InuYasha or someone else, but then heard signs of a battle in the direction that they had run off to. So they were out of the options list. She looked at them confused and then her eyes widened, they had guns… they were from her time! Someone must have gone through the well with these things! Suddenly InuYasha burst through fighting someone with a blade that was about as big as his, it had a huge cross through it and they were wearing a weird clown mask. Two other people were they're too, another one with a pure black thin katana, and one with a hammer that was holding off Miraku. She looked over surprised then startled when the three that were currently fighting off Sango, Shippo, Miraku and InuYasha looked over and spotted the beasts their eyes widened.

"What! Even the Akuma followed us here? Allen you got to get rid of them!" The boy with the hammer said dodging some of Shippo's foxfire.

"Damn it I can't I'm busy with this Akuma! I think it's a new type! Maybe even a level 5!" the masked person replied InuYasha's and his blades crashing against each other.

"I have them," the last one with long black hair and the black sword said. He dashed forward suddenly making Miraku lose his balance, he fell down on his bottom as the other one dashed for Kagome, she gasped and was ready to draw her bow when all of a sudden the beasts turned to the man. They're eyes glowed red and they all shouted at once.

"_**An Exorcist! Get his Innocence!" **_and then started firing their wepons at them, most of them were huge cannon like shells of bullets, some were smaller ones that fired rapider then the bigger ones. He dodged back and fourth making sure not to be even scratched by one of the bullets, as he raised his sword.

"Those of the innocent, that have been slain by evil, let you find the pure way and escape into peace with my innocence!" He called out shouting the last few words as a huge wave of black lotus flowers appeared and sliced up the beasts, Kagome gasped as she saw souls appear out of the beasts, human souls. They were men and women, children too. They all looked happy, and relieved. And then they were gone.

She looked at the boy who put his sword back into its case and then looked over at her, she gulped and backed away ready to draw her bow. Suddenly the clown mask and the red head were right by his side, the hammer suddenly shrunk and he put it in a small holster. And then the boy put the sword beside his sleeve, which looked limp like it, contained no arm, suddenly it dissipated into scales or something like that. And slowly reformed into his arm! InuYasha blinked as he looked at the three who looked back at him ceriously.

The white haired, clown-masked person took off their mask, revealing a young boy around the age of 15. He had a huge scar on his left eye, it was a star beside his eyebrow going down his eye and past it to the other side, where it had a cross like shape, the cross then divided and turned into a tear drop. Kagome looked at InuYasha who was glaring at the smaller boy. Who rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"S-sorry… about that, we thought you were with the guys Kanda-san just purified," he said quietly in a soft voice. The person he pointed to was the man that killed the machine type monsters.

"Those spirits?" Kagome interrupted quietly, a bit afraid of these people, if one of them just killed 10 of those monsters with one attack, she was afraid of what the others could do.

"What? Did… you just say you can see spirits?" the red-head boy said his eyes wide, she nodded softly and gulped at the strange looks that the three new people were looking at her with.

"Allen… she can see it, is she cursed like you?"  
>"They had called her a pure one… maybe she has some sort of power, or innocence with her."<br>"Well I don't know, I don't think she's cursed…" the boy called Allen said looking over at her then looking at the two other people he was talking with. InuYasha grunted rudely and crossed his arms, not knowing what in the world was happening was irking him. He tapped the small albino on his head and he turned looking at him smiling lightly.  
>"Can i…"<p>

he was cut off by InuYasha picking him up and sniffing him gently, making the red head and samurai dude; what Kagome decided to call them, blink in surprise.

"Your from Kagome's world…" he mumbled softly then glared, "Only Kagome and I could pass through that well! What are you? A super class of demon!" the inu accused growling heatedly. Backing up a bit the read head shook his head.

"We must have powers like this Kagome," he reasoned smiling gently, "Because we have innocence with us, a certain type of wall let us pass, people without this kind of power or some time of special bond from someone of that time isn't allowed through." He explained quickly to the growling inu. He grunted and turned angrily crossing his arms.

"Sit…" _Wham_.

"Fuck woman that hurt!" InuYasha whined holding his nose and rolling around. Kagome rolled his eyes, and the samurai smirked softly, he looked at her quietly and she blinked softly, something about his eyes drew him to her. And like wise.

She slowly approached him and they were about to speak when Shippo dashed over and tackled Kagome down squealing. She blinked confused looking at him then noticed the source of his fright, a weird angel, sort of like creature was floating above them. Everyone looked over and the one named Allen's eyes widened.

"A level four…" he whispered softly….

TBC!


	2. Level 4 and new faces!

"Sit…" _Wham_.

"Fuck woman that hurt!" InuYasha whined holding his nose and rolling around. Kagome rolled his eyes, and the samurai smirked softly, he looked at her quietly and she blinked softly, something about his eyes drew him to her. And like wise.

She slowly approached him and they were about to speak when Shippo dashed over and tackled Kagome down squealing. She blinked confused looking at him then noticed the source of his fright, a weird angel, sort of like creature was floating above them. Everyone looked over and the one named Allen's eyes widened.

"A level four…" he whispered softly….

X=o=x=O

"A level four? What's a level four?" InuYasha said gritting his teeth, the chibi albino (always wanted to say that XD) looked over and pointed.

"That…."  
>"No shit sherlock!" (Always wanted to say that too XD) InuYasha replied furrowing his thick eyebrows.<p>

"It's like those beasts you saw before, but four times stronger."  
>"Those things were as strong as average demons! How can we beat those things? It must be as strong as my brother,"<p>

"Well we do have three exorcist's and a… whatever you are." Lavi declared taking out his hammer and grinning.

"Yeah but it took a top exorcist like Cross to defeat a level 4!" Allen replied trying to stop Lavi pulling on his arm.

"It's fine. As before, it's not in the world it's used too. Plus there's more of us then of it." Kanda replied unsheathing his Mugen, then ran his index and middle finger across the back of the blade chanting, "Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate" as his sword glowed silver.

"Alright! Our turn!" Lavi shouted as he raised his hammer, having it grow to an enormous size. "Innocence Activate!" he shouted out and then grinned when seals appeared all around him. He slammed his hammer down on the one with the kanji of 'woof.' "I'll make the first move! Moku Ban: Tenchi Bankai:" (Wood circle, Wood stamp, spinning disk of Heaven and Earth (ha I noticed it says Bankai XD like in bleach!)) he yelled out and then a huge wave of energy enveloped around him and the hammer. Everyone covered their eyes from the glow and coughed a bit from an aftershock wave of dust. When it finally cleared they looked around and then the Feudal's blinked in shock. Vines, trees, and branches all started wrapping around the limbs of the Level 4 Akuma. Lavi grinned rubbing his nose as he watched his seal's handiwork. Allen grinned looking at his friend. "Good job! That should stop it for a tiny bit, but not for long."  
>"Exactly why I'm going now." Kanda replied and then looked over to InuYasha. "You'll need to back me up dog boy." He said coldly then closed his eyes as energy swirled around him in bits. He opened his eyes and then grinned as his tattoo activated, veins coming and appearing beside his left eye as it spread. "Sangenshiki" (Three Illusions) he cried out as his pupils both divided into three. He then raised his hand with the sword in it, having it glow a mysterious color like the flames of all innocence, the lovely lime green.<p>

"Bakuhakuzan!" (Explosive spirit slash) he cried out and then appeared suddenly behind the Akuma, looking back as smoke drifted from around his body. Suddenly the Akuma cried out in pain arching up its back and then exploded into a huge cross shape. "May your soul find salvation." He murmured before putting his sword up having it turn back into a regular katana looking sword.

InuYasha gritted his teeth; that last attack looked as strong as his Backlash Wave. He shouldn't underestimate these people anymore like he had before.

"I heard an explosion. Think it was Kanda?" a feminine voice said as a girl emerged from the bushes followed by another. One had long black hair with side bangs that reached a bit lower then her hair, she had emerald green eyes and wore a tan hoodie jacket covering a green tank top and light brown pants with laced sandals. The other girl had saphire blue eyes and blonde hair that turned black as it went down, it was very unruely and went in just about every direction. She was wearing a multicolored shirt the same three colors as two feathers stuck in her hair. Yellow, red, then finally blue. And wore leggings and arm warmers of various bright colors.

"Well that answer's your question Momoka." The other girl replied stretching. InuYasha blinked, he had never seen these people either, though they both had something similar to the three men. The girl with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes had a necklace with a cross like jewel in the middle, and the girl had crosses on each of her fingernails.

"Aah Akira! There they are!" Momoka called out smiling pleased she found them and ran to Lavi hugging him tight and pecking his cheek, apparently they were together. Same with the white haired boy, Allen, and the blonde. Kanda looked over at Kagome and smirked softly before turning and walking to a tree leaning against it.  
>"What year is it?" Allen asked looking at Kagome, "You're wearing a uniform from a school, and there can't be any from this era." He said looking at her ceriously.<p>

"You're right, I'm from the year 2010, and you are?"  
>"2044, so the Akuma havn't come for you yet… alright then that means if we go back with you we could kill the Earl now, and then we will be able to save our world from destruction." Lavi said with a big grin.<br>"Wait, you mean those things we just saw were going to destroy the world?" Mirakou said his eyes widening in surprise.  
>"Yes, you see Akuma are dead spirits who have died with a tragic accident or something else. They're tormented souls who cannot rest, and there aware of there actions as Akuma so they suffer in their sins. We're from a time with an academy that trains us, Exorcists. And our helpers, Finders; to beat the Akuma and bring peace to the soul that wistains it. But the world has almost gone to hell because of it, they can disguise themselves as humans and can do evil things to other peoples souls, so that they might commit suicide and make more Akuma." Allen explained as good as he could furrowing his eyebrows when he saw that most of them looked confused, mostly the one that looked like a small fox and the mutt.<p>

Momoka and the other girl blinked. Before looking at Kanda and they gasped before bursting into giggles, he was staring at Kagome again. And the boy who had dog ears was glaring, this was going to be a fun time in the past. If they could save it… little did they know a Noah was watching them.

AN:

Hehehe, I kinda changed everything up a bit, you see I wanted to make something that made the well some sort of transport device that transports humans to different points in time, not just back and fourth. It only worked for Kagome so she could travel back and fourth because those were the only places she thought about as she passed the well, its very complicated and I will explain more about it later. Besides the point yay! My friend's oc and I are now in! I'm the blonde and Momoka is my twin sister pumpkin-maximus. I know the fight scene wasn't much but this is mostly for romance, so… ^^; Oh! I also made it sort of like an academy for exorcists, I didn't like the original idea, and Noah are a rival academy, not working for the earl, but training under him. Even if they have different ideas, like Road really likes Allen so she tries to steal him for herself, and my character no likie XD well anything else…. Um… don't think so… ill add more fight scenes later. Until then R&R thank you! Ja, ne!  
>Sailorsun118<p> 


End file.
